Então Me respire!
by Bellatrix Amarante
Summary: Será que lutar contra funciona? Ginny tem suas dúvidas, pois quando ele sussurrava coisas sujas e as mãos dele envolviam o seu corpo tudo parecia difuso. E Draco, ele a queria tanto. Mas ela, ela queria mais. Queria alguém pra vivê-la, comê-la, respirá-la


__**Você pode me respirar?**

_Sinopse: Será que lutar contra funciona? Ginny tem suas dúvidas, pois quando ele sussurrava coisas sujas e as mãos dele envolviam o seu corpo tudo parecia difuso. E Draco, ele a queria tanto. Mas ela, ela queria mais. Queria alguém pra vivê-la, comê-la, respirá-la._

_Disclaimer: nada disso é meu, a não ser a paixão por DG que carrego no meu peito._

***

_Encontre-me na terceira sala do quarto andar_

_Ás 19h00min. Não se atrase, não faça gracinhas dessa vez._

_Apareça ou vou sair te caçando por ai._

_Atenciosamente ( e você ainda diz que eu não te trato bem hein?)_

_M._

Amassou o pergaminho entre os dedos e o jogou na lareira, revirou os olhos e encarou o teto de sua sala comum. Ela sabia que tinha feito de novo, que sempre o faria, sempre voltaria atrás, que embora estivesse sempre dizendo para ele e para si mesma que não era como as garotas que ele conhecia que não fazia o que elas costumavam fazer, por mais que dissesse que queria um cara melhor, que merecia um cara melhor, sempre estaria lá quando ele chamasse. Mas era preciso fingir que não... Por mais que várias coisas naquele relacionamento a machucassem fortemente aquela brincadeira de gato e rato, que jogava com ele, lhe divertia imenso.

Ela sempre arriscaria, a diversão estava só começando. E o primeiro passo era : irritar Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy encarava a porta, exasperado, a frustração correndo morna pelo seu corpo. Era isso que ele sentia frustração, pesada, palpável, sólida. A frustração sobre todos os seus planos, passou o dia todo a olhando pelo castelo, ansioso, desejoso, e agora era só frustração. Os beijos frustrados, os suspiros frustrados, os gemidos frustrados, o Malfoy frustrado. Com o corpo praticamente deitado na poltrona cor de sangue, não acreditava que ela iria fazer de novo, não entendia o porquê daquilo, era só para atrasar mesmo? Ela sabia que não tinha chances contra ele, contra as vontades dele. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava, enquanto rodava o seu caro relógio entre os dedos. Ela estava vinte e cinco minutos atrasada, e alguma coisa dentro dele sabia que ela não viria. Não se ele não fosse buscá-la.

"_Eu perco o chão, eu não acho as palavras."_

Ele não agüentava olhar para ela ali, naquele lugar, cercada de pessoas que podiam falar com ela, sorrir pra ela, tocar nela. Ele não agüentava o fato de que qualquer outro tinha mais direito de tocá-la do que ele. Ele nunca admitiria aquilo, nem pra ele mesmo, quanto mais pra ela, mas toda a vez que ele a via cercada de pessoas, sorrindo abertamente para eles, um grito rouco irrompia no seu peito. Um horror tremendo, um medo de que um dia, de fato, não por raiva ou implicância, um dia verdadeiramente ela o olhasse com os olhos de razão e dissesse que não queria mais vê-lo, beija-lo, toca-lo. E tudo desmoronava com esse pensamento apavorante.

Ele ficou parado, observando as cenas que se passavam diante dele, as conversas livres, os sorrisos soltos. Esperando o momento certo de caçar, de pegar a sua presa e leva-la para onde ele pudesse devorá-la. Após algum tempo, Ginny se despediu de todos e foi andando em direção ao que draco supôs que seria a sua sala comunal. Ele a seguiu de longe, silencioso, astuto, felino. Quando já não havia mais ninguém por perto, ele a empurrou pelas costas, deixando-a de frente para a parede, imóvel, incapaz, impotente. Ele sabia que ela tinha ciência que naquele momento, ela nada poderia fazer, a não ser, implorar. Ele se prostrou atrás dela, o corpo encostado ao dela, a respiração em seu pescoço, as mãos segurando-a firme pela cintura.

- nós tínhamos um encontro hoje, não tínhamos Ginny? – ele falou perigoso, beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto ela mantinha a testa encostada na parede, imóvel, imobilizada.

- desculpe, mas eu não me lembro de ter marcado nada com você, _Malfoy_. – ele sorriu, cansado e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito, por constatar que ela nunca cedia fácil.

- não entendo o motivo pelo qual você sempre dificulta as coisas, se eu sempre venço, se eu sempre tenho o que eu quero, se eu sempre tenho você no fim do dia. – ele segurou o cabelo dela na mão direita, descobrindo a nuca dela, passando a língua lentamente pela pele dela.

- você é a pessoa mais arrogante que eu tive o impropério de me envolver Draco – as defesas dela já estavam caindo, e ela sabia que não duraria muito tempo.

- você já se envolveu com muitos outros Ginny? – a voz dele ficou mais tensa assim como seus braços ao redor dela.

- alguns se você quer mesmo saber – naquela hora toda a força que ela estava fazendo foi para o espaço, ela assumiu naquele momento que também queria, o queria no fim do dia. E nada melhor do que provoca-lo para obter os melhores resultados.

- aposto que nenhum tão bom quanto eu, querida – ele sussurrou rouco enquanto deslizava o próprio corpo para cima e para baixo contra as costas dela. Envolvendo suas pernas nas dela, deixando-a arrepiada.

- temo em ter que dizer: já tive épocas melhores – virou o rosto de lado para ter alguma visão das feições dele com essa resposta. Viu os olhos dele se estreitarem, perigosos, ferozes, violentos. Draco Malfoy nunca aceitaria ser passado para trás, não nisso.

Ele virou-a com violência para que pudesse encará-la – Duvido muito – ele beijou o queixo – eu sou mais esperto, beijo melhor, tenho um toque mais quente e um sexo melhor do que qualquer outro garoto que um dia você irá conhecer. Além do mais, você não iria querer outra pessoa. Você me tem. ** - o sorriso que ginny deu após isso significava uma coisa, que provavelmente aquele miserável arrogante estava certo. Ele era tudo aquilo, que ela não iria querer outro, mas o melhor é que ela o tinha.

Draco segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, e só pra contrariar, só pra contrastar com a violência do momento anterior. Ele não a beijou com violência, não a apertou forte, não tentou rasgar as roupas dela. Ele apenas passou o nariz no dela, vezes seguidas, lentamente, carinhosamente, e embora Ginny não entendesse o real significado daquele gesto, Draco tentava botar nele o máximo de afeição possível, o máximo de afeição que ele podia ter por uma pessoa.

Ele envolveu-a pela cintura, com força, beijou a testa dela devagar. E depois tudo voltou a ser violento como antes, ele tomou-lhe a boca, com força, com ferocidade, com desejo, com sensualidade expressa em cada som que ele exprimia. Evadiu a boca dela com sua língua, quente, treinada. A sua língua que sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixar ela fora de controle. Pois era isso que ele fazia de melhor, descontrolar.

Beijava agora o pescoço dela, devagar, quase cruelmente. Enquanto as mãos dela tentavam entrar pela camisa branca dele, e quando finalmente conseguiu, segurou as costas dele com força, apertou com vontade, e mesmo que não pudesse ver, sabia que os nós dos seus dedos provavelmente estariam brancos pela pressão.

E quando draco, segurou uma das pernas dela pelo joelho e levantou, trazendo junto ao quadril dele para que pudessem estar o mais próximo possível, um do outro, para que ela sentisse o quanto ela o estimulava, Ginny se apercebeu de duas coisas. **1: ela nunca resistia a Draco Malfoy. 2:**

- Draco, nós temos que sair daqui – ela sussurrou contra o pescoço dele com extremo esforço.

***

- Onde você estava?

- hã? – murmurou antes mesmo de ver quem fez a pergunta.

- Onde você estava Ginny? – Hermione indagava com as mãos na cintura.

- Como assim onde eu estava? – ela não podia acreditar naquela pergunta, o que diabos Hermione tinha a ver com onde ela estava?

- Você não estava na sala comunal, nos jardins, no salão principal... Então onde você estava? – chegando mais próxima de Ginny, como se a resposta que ela desse pudesse escapar dos seus lábios alto demais.

- Ah, eu estava pensando, ouvindo musica numa sala. – mentiu grosseiramente. "Mentir não" ela pensou. "Eu estava de fato numa sala, tinha musica, e eu estava pensando, pensamentos tortos. Mas eram pensamentos".

- Você estava com ele... – Hermione encarou os olhos dela meio desafiante, meio desolada.

- Com ele quem? – Ginny nunca pensou que poderia ser tão cínica. E com essa resposta, hermione baixou os olhos, virou-se e saiu sem dizer palavra alguma.

***

- Ginny me diz o motivo, você sempre faz isso. Sempre se atrasa, sempre quer acabar, quer fugir. Pra que gastar tanta energia? – Draco encostado na parede, passava a mão pelo cabelo exasperado.

- Você nunca entenderia Malfoy, nunca. – ela sentada no chão, pedindo por tudo que aquela historia algum dia acabasse, e ela terminasse por fazer ao que sempre se propunha antes dele toca-la de alguma maneira, e tudo ir por água a baixo.

- Você por acaso está me chamando de retardado?

- Não que você esteja muito longe disso, mas não é esse o problema. – cansada, porém divertida. As discussões com Draco tinham sempre um quê de comédia.

- Você não quer conversar nem quer me explicar, depois não diga que eu não tentei hein? – começou a andar em direção á ela. _Perigoso_ ela pensou, sempre _perigoso. _

Ajoelhou-se na frente dela, encostou seus dedos no joelho dela, e ela sabia o que estava por vir se não parasse naquele momento. Ela sabia que Malfoy era uma delicia de Pecado. E que nunca ia conseguir resistir de fato.

- Ok, Ok. Vamos conversar, não é isso que você quer? – ela levantou-se depressa deixando ele ajoelhado na sua frente, com a pior cara de "te comeria agora" que ele desenvolveu ao longo do tempo.

- Não é bem o que eu queria, mas se for ajudar pro _**futuro**_, acho que devemos fazer. – ele sorriu, sabia o efeito que a palavra futuro causaria nela e podia quase se aplaudir.

- Eu realmente acho que agente foi longe demais Malfoy.

- Por Merlim garota, pare de me chamar de Malfoy como se nunca tivesse me visto sem roupa. – tinha horas que ele gostava quando ela o chamava de malfoy, era provocativo, era atrevido, era tão ela e seus cabelos vermelhos. Mas naquela hora estava deixando muito irritado. Aquele Malfoy significava que ela estava tentando se livrar de uma coisa que não podia mais agüentar. E ele nunca entenderia aquilo.

- Como você é Grosso _Malfoy._ – os olhos dela estreitos de raiva, a fúria crescente dentro de si. Raiva dele e raiva de si própria. Por saber que no fundo ele estava certo. E tudo aquilo ali era ridículo, porque ela nunca conseguiria dar as costas e dizer adeus.

- Se é assim que você quer _weasley, _ assim que vai ser. Diga logo qual é o seu problema para que eu possa sair daqui e parar de ouvir essa sua voz irritante de gente covarde. – a palavra covarde saiu da boca de Draco e bateu nos ouvidos de Ginny como freqüências repetidas de radio. Batendo, zumbindo e voltando a bater.

- É isso ta vendo, isso não dá certo, agente não dá certo.

- Claro que agente dá certo – ele soltou um sorrisinho infame que fez todos os nervos no corpo de ginny gritarem loucos para rasgarem Draco de cima a baixo.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando seu imbecil

- então o que é, diga logo, já estou me cansando dessa nossa conversinha;

- _você não é uma borboleta –_ ela sussurrou, mas para si do que para ele. Ela sabia que aquela frase parecia idiota, mas era a sua verdade.

- Hã? Fale para fora weasley.

- você não é uma borboleta – ela olhou duramente dentro dos olhos dele.

- Mas claro que eu não sou um borboleta, weasley, se você descobriu que gosta mesmo é de moças sinta-se livre para me dizer, mas não espere que eu vire um ser alegre e bizarro para satisfazer as suas fantasias monstruosas. – aquilo o deixou realmente com raiva. Não podia acreditar que depois daquele tempo que passaram juntos, ela poderia ser Gay. Será que ele era tão ruim assim? Ruim que a fez ficar traumatizada com homens? Não podia ser... Não podia ser.

- Claro que não é isso.

- Pare de rodeios, não tenho tanto tempo para gastar com você desse jeito.

- Você não vai me levar á lugar nenhum, é isso que eu estava falando sobre borboletas. Você não vai me fazer feliz, você não vai me mostrar cores. E não é disso que eu preciso, eu preciso de alguém que me faça transcender. Eu quero uma borboleta, você é uma ancora.

- que absurdo! – ele exclamou ultrajado - Eu posso te levar para onde eu quiser, para onde você quiser. Paris? Ilhas gregas? Lua? – Naquele momento ela não soube se ria porque ele era incrivelmente tapado, ou se chorava por ele está se mostrando disposto a "leva-la á qualquer lugar".

- não é nesse sentido imbecil.

- me diz logo o que você quer que eu faça pra que agente posso ir logo pra parte interessante, pois isso aqui está ficando ridiculamente longo e sem propósito.

- Malfoy, não tem jeito. Você é o cara que fala mal da minha família a cada minuto que bota os olhos em nossos cabelos ruivos pelo castelo.

- Ta ta. Eu paro, é isso que você quer? Eu paro! Pronto, garota irritante. Era só diversão.

- e o Harry...- mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais ele foi velozmente para cima dela, segurando-a pelo braço com violência.

- o Potter o quê hã? O que é que você tem a ver com o Potter? Eu não posso falar mal do seu queridinho Potter de olhos de sapo seboso weasley? É isso? Hã? É só isso que você quer? Ou o que você quer realmente é que eu te libere para que você vá correndo abrir as penas pro santo Potter? Pois se for isso, pode esquecer. – havia ódio nos olhos de draco, mas no fundo havia impotência, dá mais pesada que existia. Ele podia sempre traze-la para os seus braços se o problema dela fosse só medo, mas se ela quisesse ficar com o Potter ele não poderia fazer nada, ele estava de pés e mãos amarrados.

- Me solte _Draco_ – ela sibilou ferozmente – ele soltou a força, mas continuou segurando-a. – eu ia dizer que não era justo com ele, não era justo, que depois de tudo que ele e que minha família e tantos outros tem feito para lutar contra o mal, eu venha e me envolva com _o mal._

- Mal? Que mal que você está falando?

- Você idiota, você e os seus comensais babacas. – ele a olhou como se ela fosse uma criancinha de jardim de infância, que não era capaz de entender nada de nada.

- Qual é o seu grande problema com comensais em? não que eu vá ser um... mas?

- você só pode estar brincando. Como assim qual o problema? Esse é o seu problema draco, você não ver problema.

- Entenda menina estúpida, numa guerra não há certo e errado, bem ou mal. Numa guerra existem dois lados em busca de poder e é só. São iguais em sua essência.

- Eles matam pessoas Inocentes Malfoy – ela falava tremula, aquela conversa tinha chegado ao ponto exato do maior medo dela. Aquela frieza de draco, a sua indiferença cruel.

- A morte não é assim tão ruim Ginny – ele afirmou cansado, sentou-se no chão encostando-se na parede – cresça!

Lágrimas caiam devagar pelo rosto de ginny, ela tinha chegado ao que queria. Chegado ao fim daquilo tudo, daquele seu relacionamento doente com Draco Malfoy.

"_eu faria tudo, pra não te perder, assim, mas o dia vem e deixo você ir"_

Deu um olhar para ele, e foi em direção à porta. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse abrir sentiu draco respirando na sua orelha, segurando seus ombros.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Hum? Qualquer coisa? Você quer que eu não seja comensal? Pronto. Eu não serei. Você e minha mãe venceram. – ele tentou sorrir, ela se virou para encará-lo.

- eu quero alguém pra casar Draco. – ele não acreditou que ela tinha dito aquilo. Nem ela acreditou.

- Eu posso ser alguém pra casar weasley – ela deu um risinho de incredulidade.

- me mostre como e eu serei.

Ginny olhou pra ele, revirou os olhos e disse na voz mais cortante que conseguiu - Eu não sou Freud nem tão pouco sua mãe. – se aquela frase feria Draco, ela nunca saberia, pois ele não mostrou. Pelo contrario, ele botou as mãos no bolso e sorriu em desafio.

- Certamente que você não é, pois o que faço com você não é certo fazer com a minha mãe e nem seria agradável fazer com Freud.

- Vá se foder, eu desisto! – abriu a porta e bateu com força e foi embora.

"Levar uma portada na cara é realmente a minha maneira preferida de terminar uma conversinha" – pensou draco desgostoso, antes de voltar para o sofá e deixar-se enterrar lá.

***

Draco passou as semanas seguintes perseguindo Ginny pelo castelo, tinha que fazê-la mudar de idéia. A verdade é que não se agüentava sem ela. Quando aquela porta bateu na sua cara ele pode ouvir o barulho das perolas caindo no chão.

O colar havia se partido, e agora cabia a ele voltar a reuni-las. Mas dessa vez seria num cordão mais forte. Draco sempre os comparava com um colar de perolas, pequenas e raras, caras. Aquela relação era a reunião de muitas coisas caras para ele. Coisas que custavam tanto. Um perola para a confiança, outra perola para a paciência, mais uma para o tesão inacabável, uma mais para a afeição, e outra pelas conversas que não podia ter com mais ninguém. Cada uma tinha sido conseguida com tanto esforço que ele não podia perdê-las assim. Ele ia reuni-las, ia procurá-las embaixo das coisas, nos cantos das paredes. Mas iria achá-las e amarra-las de novo. Custe o que custasse.

***

Já era a semana de natal, e a grande maioria dos alunos filhos de família bruxas permaneceram no castelo. Incluindo Draco e Ginny. O ar gelado de dezembro cobria toda Hogwarts com respirações pesadas e geadas escuras. Aquele tempo era difícil conversar, era difícil se divertir, era até difícil respirar. Os olhos das pessoas estavam escuros, mais escuros que de costume. Foscos, anuviados, pesarosos e preocupados. E os olhos de Draco estavam cansados e estáticos. As suas pupilas azuis Royal pareciam dois pingos instáveis de tinta, prestes a derreter a qualquer momento, a qualquer movimento mais brusco.

Naquela manhã gelada de 24 de dezembro Draco Malfoy estava esperando no pé da escadaria principal, estava na hora de pegar suas perolas de volta, estava na hora de estar com ela mais uma vez, decidira, era aquilo que ele queria, era aquilo que importava. Ela.

Assistiu imóvel ela descer as escadarias, como se fosse uma visão, como se todos estivessem no inverno rigoroso de dezembro, menos ela que parecia está em plena primavera, numa sexta feira de primavera. Naquelas sextas feiras com sol e vento leve, que você pode sair pro jardim e observar o movimento da pastagem, e olhar pro sol e fechar olhos. Naquelas sextas-feiras que anunciam que não há mais aulas nem gravatas te prendendo. Aquelas sextas-feiras que ele sabia que ela adorava e que a deixavam de tão bom humor e disposição. Ela usava o cabelo apanhado num coque frouxo preso com dois pauzinhos de acrílico, vestia um vestido comprido, até o chão, que só permitia que vissem seus pés quando ela andava. Um vestido negro com largas flores azuis e verdes. Não tinha decote, sem alça, caia solto por seu corpo, não lhe marcava as curvas, apenas quando o vento batia levando o tecido leve contra o seu corpo igualmente leve. Draco olhou-a, talvez não tenha percebido o vestido, talvez nem soubesse a cor se você o perguntasse 5 minutos depois, mas ele olhou-a tão fundo e achou que ela estava linda. E era o suficiente. E era diferente. Não era aquela beleza que ele sempre via nela, aquela beleza que o fazia querer lhe rasgar as roupas. Era uma beleza vista com outros olhos, uma beleza a qual dizia que ela ficava linda vestida e sorrindo, uma beleza que dizia que ela estava linda independente até da roupa ou do sorriso. Uma beleza que dizia mais do que ela _estar _ linda. Uma beleza que dizia que ela _era_ e sempre _seria _ _fascinantemente linda._

- Ginny – ele falou baixo assim que ela alcançou o ultimo degrau da escadaria.

- Não quero falar com você _Draco –_ ela falou virando de costas pra ele, pronta para seguir para o salão principal e ter seu café da manhã em paz. Mas ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele vindo em sua direção e amaldiçoou as suas pernas por não se moverem mais rápido e evitarem o encontro eminente. Tarde demais. Ela sentiu. Quando ele segurou forte o seu quadril e a puxou de encontro ao corpo dele. E sentir Draco assim tão perto, depois de tanto tempo, botavam as suas defesas no chão.

- Não desista de mim Ginny, _ainda_ não – ele murmurou em seu ouvido e beijou sua orelha e naquela hora tudo que Ginny podia pensar era "que golpe baixo". Puxou ainda de costas para embaixo da escadaria afim de que não fossem visto e a virou para si.

- Não desista de nós Ginny – ele disparou firme diante dos olhos dela, antes de arrastar o nariz contra o dela, segurando-lhe o rosto com suas mãos grandes e nostálgicas. – eu posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja, eu posso ser o cara pra casar, o cara pra te levar pra cama e te enviar uma carta no outro dia, eu posso ser o cara que te leve pra onde você quiser ir, eu posso ser o cara que ponha você em vôo alto. Eu posso ser o cara que come você, sonha você, pensa você, vive você, fala você, respira você. Diz-me o que você quer que eu seja e eu serei.

- eu quero que você seja meu – e aquela frase saiu da boca dela certeira, sem esperar, deixando-a vermelha e até um pouco arrependida.

- Seu – ele sorriu – muito fácil.

- e eu quero que você seja melhor – e aquela era a sua maior verdade, não queria outra pessoa, servia aquele ali na frente. – não precisa ser muito, só um pouco melhor.

- se você quer que eu seja melhor, eu serei só por você – ele a abraçou forte e beijou o topo da sua cabeça, com saudade sentiu o cheiro de seus cabelos vermelhos e teve vontade de gritar, de urrar, de chorar. Mas nada fez, apenas deixou-se alisar os cabelos dela com carinho.

- eu quero que você seja o cara que me beija agora – ela falou abafada contra o peito dele e pode sentir o coração dele disparar.

- o que você quiser – ele levantou o queixo dela e beijou seu nariz, sua testa, suas duas bochechas, seu pescoço. Beijou todos os lugares que ele conseguir atingir, suas mãos e seus ombros nus, beijou sua boca seguida e rapidamente. Até que ela o segurou pela gola de sua camisa branca e o puxou forte, o beijando com tanta saudade que nem podia acreditar. Rapidamente passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele com força, enquanto ele a segurava forte pela cintura quase lhe tirando os pequenos pés do chão. Ele se soltou dos lábios dela e foi descendo com a língua em direção ao pescoço dela enquanto ela soltava palavras engraçadas e sem sentido. E quando ele descansou o rosto no pescoço dela, puxou os paus que seguravam seu cabelo, fazendo aquele monte de fios rubros caírem sobre seu rosto. E ele se sentiu a salvo.

- Aff, para que desarrumar os meus cabelos afinal?!

- mas você é chata hein? – ele riu tentando inutilmente botar o cabelo dela de volta no coque.

- deixa. Deixe que eu faça isso, tu num serve pra nada. – ela falou virando de costas pra ele arrumando o cabelo de novo.

- ah é weasley? Eu não sirvo pra nada? – ele falou se encostando a ela, com as mãos em cima da barriga dela, delicadamente tirou-as de lá, e botou-as na altura das pernas dela, começou a correr as mãos por cima do vestido florido dela, em direção a parte interna das coxas da garota. E foi com prazer que ele viu o poder que ainda tinha sobre ela, o poder que amoleceu os joelhos dela fazendo-a arquear um pouco pra frente. Movimento que ele acompanhou.

- Pra nada... – ela murmurou vagamente, mas reunindo forças saiu das mãos dele.

- volte aqui – ele fez menção de ir em direção a ela de novo, mas ela já havia disparado na frente em direção ao salão principal.

O salão principal estava consideravelmente cheio, no lugar de quatro mesas, apenas duas estavam colocadas e todos estavam comendo misturados. E tudo que draco pensou foi que pelo menos uma vez na vida o espírito natalino ia lhe servia pra algo.

Visualizou os cabelos dela sentada quase ao meio da primeira mesa, vagarosamente dirigiu-se para a mesa, e afastando um terceiranista sentou-se de frente pra ela.

Ela já estava com o prato cheio e comia um pedaço de torrada com geléia de morango, ele botou algo no seu prato e olhou pra ela. E achou ( mais uma vez) que ela estava linda.

- Calma weasley, pode comer devagar – ele soltou divertido.

- estou bem assim malfoy, obrigada pela preocupação – ela quis ri, mas botou o máximo de cinismo que podia.

- comendo desse jeito vai virar uma baleia, ai ninguém vai agüentar você.

- acredite malfoy, eu consigo arrumar ainda alguém que me agüente em cima. – falando isso olhou para o lado e sorriu para o seu colega e ex-namorado Dino – o que você acha Dino? Acha que me agüenta _ainda_? – e tudo que Dino fez foi sorrir bobamente e afirmar com a cabeça.

- isso não é uma proposta que uma garota descente faz por ai weasley – e havia muito mais nervosismo nele do que sua comedida voz expressou.

- aposto que não. – ela sorriu, e ele a contra gosto botou um pedaço de torrada na boca e olhou emburrado pra ela, e antes que pudesse engolir, ele sentiu algo na sua coxa. Olhou pra frente e viu os olhos de ginny o encarando divertidos. Logo após o que sentiu foram os movimentos dos pequenos dedos dela subindo e subindo. E junto com o pé dela, o que subiu foi um calor pelas costas de draco e ele começou a tossir.

- cuidado malfoy, assim você se engasga. – ela continuou em desafio, seus dedinhos chegando quase na virilha dele, enquanto ele puxava o ar forte e tentava manter os olhos abertos. E era tão bom ver ele assim, tão desarmado. Era tão bom estar no controle. Ela sentiu draco segurar o seu pé delicadamente e empurra-lo para o chão. Ele encostou a cabeça na mesa, a fim de se acalmar. E depois levantou. Olhou para ela e pediu por tudo que ela entendesse o recado, e saiu dali correndo em direção ao quarto andar.

Depois de 5 longos minutos ele a ouviu abrindo a porta, gargalhando zombeteira.

- não temos tempo pra piadas ginny, a situação é seria e pede medidas drásticas – ele puxou pela cintura beijando-a com força, com desejo e com paixão. Apertou contra a porta, puxando para cima o longo vestido dela.

- para que tanto pano mulher? – ele falou exasperado tentando alcançar a pele dela sob o vestido. – já faz 1 mês e duas semanas desde a ultima vez que eu comi...

- o mistério é a chave da sedução draco – ela o cortou piscando pra ele com seus grandes olhos chocolate.

- como se eu já não tivesse visto antes. – ele girou os olhos e quando estava quase conseguindo ela segurou as mãos dele.

- então você não faz questão de ver de novo, certo? – ela levantou a sobrancelha e isso o fez rir.

- não. Quero ver sim, você tem razão. Você é a alma da sedução, sempre. – ele beijou-lhe os ombros ara ela e pediu por tudo que ela entendesse o recado, e saiu dali correndo em direç puxava o ar forte e tentava manter os olhos puxando as alças finas do vestido pra baixo. E como o vestido era solto, foi o suficiente para que ele deslizasse e chegasse ao chão sem fazer ruído algum. E o que ele viu o deixou satisfeito, mas também o deixou chateado. Ele ainda era o Malfoy e ainda era um saco.

- você passa menos de dois meses longe de mim e já começa andar sem sutiã? – ela olhou-o incrédula. Só aquele idiota mesmo pra perguntar uma coisa dessa naquela hora.

- você quer que eu cubra agora então? – ela falou cruzando os braços sobre os seios.

- claro que não. – ele puxou pelos braços e a abraçou sentido os seios dela pressionados contra si, e mais uma vez se sentiu a salvo. E quando uma de suas mãos alcançou um dos seios dela ele se sentiu pleno.

- mas você bem que podia andar mais comportada por ai – ele sussurrou rouco no pescoço dela. Ela riu antes de responder:

- eu tenho andado sem calcinha também, mas é que hoje estava muito frio... – ele a olhou sem acreditar, vermelho e com raiva.

- você é mesmo um idiota Malfoy – ela disse o puxando pela camisa e pulando nos braços dele.

[ se vocês quiserem um NC nessa parte, mandem reviews pedindo que eu escrevo e posto, o talvez uma NC de outra cena do relacionamento deles]

***

Abraçados, cansados e já vestidos. Draco e Ginny conversavam amenidade em cima da cama. Às vezes riam, às vezes trocavam desafios, e outras eram beijos. E era bom estar assim, um com o outro, finalmente.

- você tem que admitir, estava morrendo, foi só me procurar porque estava na seca – ela falou risonha.

- é verdade, mas você há de concordar que tem muita garota no castelo e eu podia ter saído da seca bem rápido – ele falou, rindo logo depois que ela deu um tapa no seu braço.

- mas aposto que você também estava...

- quem disse que eu estava na seca? – ela falou esperando a reação dele.

- estava não? Estava não? – ele começou a fazer cócegas nela, enquanto ela rolava pela cama – estava não?

- estava, estava, estava. Pára draco

- Ginny?

-hã?

- Foi muito bom estar em você novamente – quando ele falou isso ela ficou vermelha e ele a achou mais maravilhosa ainda.

- foi draco, foi muito bom – ele depositou um beijo na testa dela.

- Draco, tem alguma coisa fazendo barulho na sua capa.

- ah, é o espelho da minha mãe. Espera. – ele se levantou da cama, e alcançou sua capa no chão. Tirou o espelho de dentro dela.

- Draco – a voz pomposa de Narcisa Malfoy irrompia através do espelho.

- Sim mãe? – draco respondeu de qualquer jeito, preocupado em dar um jeito do cabelo desarrumado.

- Você tem comido bem meu filho? Parece tão magrinho – A preocupação expressa em seus belos olhos.

- Tenho sim mãe, tenho comido muito bem alias. – Draco lançou um sorriso malicioso em direção a ginny que estava sentada no sofá do outro lado da sala. Tudo que a ruiva pôde fazer foi bufar exasperada. Algo que não fugiu aos ouvidos sensíveis de Narcisa.

- Tem alguém ai Draco?

- Só um elfo doméstico apanhando minhas coisas – com esse _infeliz_ comentário Ginny limitou-se a mostrar a ele o seu dedo do meio.

- Draco!! – Narcisa chiou assustada – O que é isso no seu pescoço? – levou a mão à boca enquanto arregalava os seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Mãe, você sabe o que é... – disse ele revirando os olhos.

- Quem foi a sanguessuga que fez isso em você Draco Edward?

- Como é que eu posso saber se eu não gravo o nome delas, mãe? – falou despreocupadamente.

- Draco!!!! – mas antes que ele pudesse rir da cara que a sua mãe fez, ele pôde ouvir o estrondo que a porta fez quando Ginny bateu furiosamente ao passar.

- Por Merlim! Onde está o humor dessa mulher?

***

Saiu com raiva do quarto, com os sapatos nas mãos, furiosa, tempestuosa, correndo desembestada escada à baixo. Uma parte de sua mente gritava: "volte agora para aquele quarto sua idiota, você sabe que era só uma brincadeira.".

Ela sabia que era brincadeira e se bateu mentalmente por ser tão idiota. Logo agora que as coisas pareciam estar indo tão bem. Mas outra parte da mente dela dizia que aquela brincadeira seria a realidade, que ele nunca poderia dizer o nome dela para a sua mãe. Que seria sempre assim. Escondido, errado, antiético e imoral. Que nunca seria real. Ela estava fazendo de novo, como sempre fazia. Voltava para o mesmo ponto, sempre estaria lá quando ele chamasse, quando os hormônios dela gritassem. No fim ela nem poderia pôr a culpa nele. Ela não podia acusá-lo de coisa alguma, ela sempre voltava para ele sobre as próprias pernas, a culpa era toda dela e ela sabia. Não tinha nada a ver com a solidão, pois isso era algo que ela a muito não experimentava. Não tinha a ver com o medo crescente dentro de si mesma que temia nunca viver uma historia de amor. E nem tinha a ver com as mãos dele arrastando-se sobre a pele dela. Tinha a ver única e exclusivamente com a incapacidade dela de dizer não. A incapacidade de resistir à respiração dele rebatida no ouvido dela. Pois quando ele entrelaçava os dedos nos dela, ela era incapaz de não acreditar quando ele dizia que tudo estava bem daquele jeito.

Cansada de correr, mas sem coragem para desistir ela andou além pelos jardins. Precisava pensar, e só existia um lugar para isso.

***

O vento batendo em seu rosto, jogando seu cabelo comprido contra os seus olhos, enquanto seus ouvidos escutavam quietos, o silêncio os penetrar. Quase podia sentir batendo sobre si as ondas ritmadas do mar, embora estas não pudessem molhá-la a atingiam de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar. Aquele sentimento de repetição, de ciclo arbitrário, violento, ondas que se jogam contra você seguidamente, uma após a outra, em intervalos certos de tempo, que não te deixam levantar. Que não te dão tempo de se recuperar da anterior, que quando você está quase em pé... Outra vem e te coloca de joelhos mais uma vez.

Mas uma vez, estava sentada ali, observando quieta a morte silenciosa em frente dos seus olhos. Qualquer situação a levava de volta aquele lugar, de volta aquela quietude mórbida, levava-a de volta ajoelhada diante do tumulo de seu irmão. Era de longe a sua melhor companhia para os dias de vazio, olhar as letras gravadas naquela pedra e saber que por mais que o nome dele estivesse ali, aquilo nunca seria suficiente para representá-lo de fato.

Já fazia algum tempo que ele tinha ido embora, mas não fora tempo suficiente para deixá-lo ir de vez, e a saudade que ela sentia de Fred urrava no seu peito a cada noite, a cada olhada que ela dava em George. Doía ver aquele rosto, aquele rosto igual. A expressão do seu irmão perdido na face do outro, mas no fundo ela, mas do que ninguém sabia que não era o mesmo, nunca foi, nunca seria. E quando ela e George se olhavam, eles se entendiam, se identificavam, reconheciam silenciosamente que um pedaço deles estava faltando.

Nunca fora boa em encarar a morte, não soube dizer adeus a sua inocência morta aos 11 anos. Não soube dizer a deus a morte da esperança sobre o seu primeiro amor. Não soube dizer a deus ao seu irmão, e agora ela estava mais uma vez ali, para encarar o fato de que outra coisa estava morrendo e ela não tinha outra escolha além de aprender dizer adeus. Pelo menos dessa vez.

Olhar Fred ali, de qualquer jeito, lhe dava um pouco de esperança, se estava ali encarando sem lágrimas a marca maior da perda do seu irmão, como não conseguiria seguir em frente agora? Considerando que era muito mais fácil não? O que dói mais? A morte de um irmão? Ou o fim de um casinho qualquer? A resposta parecia óbvia, mas não era. Simplesmente porque não era e nunca seria um casinho qualquer, não para ela. E esse era o seu maior problema agora.

***

O vento uivou forte, ela olhou para o seu e vislumbrou nuvens cinza e pesadas balançando-se ameaçadoramente no céu, ela sabia que ia chover, mas não estava com vontade de levantar, podia ser chuva, ou podia ser só ameaça.

Continuou olhando pra frente, fez nascer uma rosa branca de sua varinha, beijou-a e deixou em cima do tumulo de Fred. Quando a primeira gosta de chuva caiu em sua testa e escorreu pelo seu nariz sardento, ela decidiu levantar. "Talvez escape da chuva" – pensou atrasada ela. Quando foi pega de surpresa por uma chuva densa, barulhenta, forte e bruta.

Corria como uma louca pelos jardins em direção a porta, a chuva caia pesada sobre sua cabeça. Encharcando seus cabelos e dificultando-lhe a visão. Estava com raiva, estava cansada, estava com vontade de desaparecer. Mas tudo que pode fazer foi correr o mais forte que suas pernas podiam e entrar no castelo. Correu em direção a "sua" sala, precisava de um tempo só, precisava de um tempo só seu. Ao chegar lá, abriu a porta com pressa e assim que pôs os pés dentro ela a viu Draco encarando-a inexpressivamente encostado numa mesa. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse grita, manda-lo para o inferno ou lançar um crucio nele, ele conjurou uma toalha que estendeu para que ela pegasse. E tudo que ela estava vendo ali era como o sorriso que apareceu no rosto dele parecia quente e verdadeiro.

E ela soube naquele momento que o castelo poderia cair sobre sua cabeça que ela não se importaria. Pois simplesmente por ele estar ali sabendo exatamente do que ela precisava, já fazia daquele o melhor dia de sua vida. Todos os dias com ele, quando se esquecia dos porém's daquela relação, cada dia que podia simplesmente beijar os ombros e olhar no fundo dos seus olhos eram os melhores de sua vida.

- Obrigada- foi tudo o que pôde dizer quando draco a segurou pelo pulso e puxou-a para um abraço e tomando a toalha das mãos dela ele ficou a enxugar os cabelos vermelhos de Ginny.

Naquele momento ela soube que ele a entendia, que ele estava pronto para levá-la além. Pronto para segura-la nos braços e abrir as asas.

Ela sorriu contra o peito dele, sabendo que agora, ela dormiria com borboletas.


End file.
